1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the sensitization of explosive compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a liquid explosive is to be transported on a truck or train or the like, it usually must be desensitized. That is, it usually must be treated in some manner whereby it is made safe for transportation. When a slurried explosive is to be transported on a truck or train or the like it must be in a desensitized condition wherein the sensitizers have not yet been added. Inadvertent explosions are highly undesirable to say the least.
On the other hand, when such an explosive, whether it be liquid or slurried, is to be detonated it is undesirable to have it desensitized. At this time, easy detonation is desirable--not undesirable.
It is common practice to obtain a desensitizing agent, mix it with or dissolve it in a liquid explosive when the explosive is to be transported and then separate it from the explosive just before the explosive is to be detonated. For example, alcohol is commonly mixed with nitroglycerine for desensitization purposes and then removed just prior to use of the nitroglycerine in propellant processing. Slurried explosives are mixed at the point of usage in order to add the sensitizers. For example a large tank truck of slurried explosive ingredients will be pumped into a blasting hole via a pump track wherein the sensitizer ingredients are metered into the flow line. These practices are cumbersome and time-consuming. It would be desirable to avoid the necessity for the practices altogether but, unfortunately, no one has yet devised a way whereby the use of desensitizing agents in conjection with highly sensitive liquids can be avoided if the liquids are to be transported and, additionally, the on sight sensitization of slurried explosives goes on. Accordingly, the next best thing would be to avoid the necessity for removing desensitizing agents from liquid explosives and, additionally, it would be advantageous to provide a simple means for sensitizing liquids which are explosive but are naturally hard to detonate, i.e., liquids which need no desensitizing agents and to provide a similar means for sensitizing slurried explosives. (Note that, according to this invention, liquids which require no desensitizing agents are equated with slurried explosives which also need no desensitizing agents.